Define Normal
by Vampyric Death 1322
Summary: After the Conquor of Shambala. What happened if they managed to get back to their world.


Define "Normal"

Chapter 1-

Lilith sighed as the hard wind blew her long hair back from her face. She placed a hand on it to keep it back from her face as she looked out over the balcony. Down below she saw military men, women, and dogs performed drills on the grass and pavement confines of Eastern. Turning her eyes from the seen outside, she walked to the mirror in the small dorm that she had been given. Her long white hair was windswept except for the six braided bits of her natural black hair coloring.  
>She sighed and quickly combed her hair up into two twin buns before un-braiding her black hair and letting it frame her blood-red eyes. She walked over to her closet and opened it up looking over the almost bareness. There were three outfits in it. One was a simple black dress that had stockings and heels to go with it, it was specifically for funerals. The second was her training outfit of ratty black jeans, faded red shirt, and black Nike running shoes. The third one made her bite her lip. It was a long black skirt made of a light material covered with random patches, with it was an off-the-shoulder green shirt that had the words 'Dong Bang Shin Ki: In Live Concert' pasted across it's front. To complete the outfit there were fishnet stockings and knee-high black-leather boots. The outfit seemed simple enough but it had a story that ran so deep in her that she had to close her eyes against the onslaught of memories.<br>_She had been sitting in the corner of her favorite club reading a book her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday when a young alchemist had walked up and asked if he and his brother could sit at the table with her. She had nodded and flipped the page carelessly. When she got to the net page the words vanished, they were then soon replaced by four simple words: He is the one. The words had quickly reappeared but the four words were still echoing in her head. Her father had sent her a message.  
>She had quickly grabbed a pen and had written on her hand her reply before praying to the goddess Isis. When she had looked at where she had written the words: He is the one what? Had been replaced by the words: Your charge, daughter. Those words chilled her to her bones and had made her down her soda in one gulp. That little boy was the one she was supposed to help? But how or more importantly why? How could a little kid-<em>  
>"Lilith, you ever coming out of there? We're heading to Risen Bull today to meet the Bustard Colonel. You all right, Lilith?" Lilith sighed as the voice of the boy from her dream washed over her startling her from the past.<br>"I'll be out in a minuet Edward." She replied pulling out the third outfit and slipping calmly into it. Her eyes flickered around the dark room for a second before she turned and opened her door and walked out into the white halls of Eastern Command. Leaning against the wall stood two short blond boys, the younger of the tow being taller than his older brother. They were the Elric brothers decked put in full costume as she saw it. With a flick of her wrist the door shut behind her and Ed was blown towards the staircase. He turned and glared at her receiving a smirk in return before she set off in front of them, both knowing not to mention her outfit, and out to the train station.  
>"You ready to be going home boys?" She asked them as they waited on the platform, "even if it means seeing Brigadier Mustang Sally." Al nodded happily and Ed just shrugged and glared around the station. When their train was about to reach the platform they heard a shout. Turning, they saw Havoc running.<br>"Eternal, Fullmetal, Al can you give this to the Brigadier for me?" He asked as he stopped in front of them. Lilith nodded and they boarded the train, heading to a spot for them to sit peacefully. She smiled and looked out the window at a homeless woman there before grabbing some of her extra ribbons and making them flowers. She handed them to the woman as the train took off in the direction of Ed and Al's hometown, Risen Bull.


End file.
